Just You and No One Else
by Sw1tTdR1ns
Summary: It takes a minute to have a crush on someone. An hour to like someone. A day to love someone. But it takes a lifetime to forget someone you have grown to love. That's what Sakura felt for Sasuke. SASUSAKU. Summary Inside.


**Just You and No One Else**

**Summary:** This is a story about a girl and a boy who learned how to love and learned how not to give up in everything they have been stepped on. They took each step before they reach their happy endings and that's how you can keep the very tight and tough bonding between them. Their love conquers all at the end even though they can't understand each other at first but they also learned how to understand some circumstances that had happened.

It was a sunny morning when a guy got out of his house to have some walk and feel the breeze in the air. He was tall with spiky black hair and a totally hot cutie. Almost all the girls admired him and he actually has a fun club. He never loves anyone but now, he only has his eye on one girl that seemed different from all of them. But he never thought that he liked this girl at all. He was Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke, the cold-hearted, Sasuke, the smartass, and Sasuke, the handsome.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was a sunny morning when a girl got out of her house to have some walk and feel the breeze in the air. She was not too tall and not too small either. She has a dark long hair and totally popular. She has a lot of suitors but she never paid any attention to them since she already loved someone all her heart since a long time ago but the guy seemed like he doesn't care at her even though he already knows that the girl loved him. She's always sad. That girl is Haruno Sakura. Sakura, the beauty, Sakura, the smartass, and Sakura, the broken hearted.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Two months later, the guy and the girl accidentally met at the park. Since they have no choice, they sat together in the bench. They talked about some things and she mentioned that she still loves him. "I know" came a response from him. He looked at her and left her still sitting on the bench. She felt like someone stabbed her heart a million times when the guy just left her there. She cried and cried. She told herself that she's going to move on but when she tried it, it's not really working. No matter what, she will still love him and never won't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

One day at some party, the guy was talking to his friends and he saw the girl who loved him passed by, looked very sad. His friends know that almost all of the girls love him and drooling at him so they asked him some questions about it. "Man… you know that you can have five girlfriends everyday right? Why don't you try it?" Some guy said more like complaining at the fact that, no one likes him.

"I don't need five girlfriends" he said coldly. He walked off and followed the girl who just passed by and whispered "actually I already found one."

At the balcony, there, a girl standing starring at the bright moon, thinking. She heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned around; only to find the guy she ever loved standing in front of her. She asked him why he was there or what is he doing in there. He only said that he wants to talk to her. She waited for him to talk.

"You know I talked to myself about how I felt about this girl and I just realized that I really loved her. I don't think the girl noticed though. I know I'm emotionless and that's why but now that I really realized that I love her for all of my life, I would give everything to her just to make her happy. I would never hurt her AGAIN. I won't let her cry in sadness or to get lonely. I will protect her even if my life is on the line and I won't let her walk out of my life." Sasuke said in a soft tone.

"Why are you telling me this? Aren't you supposed to tell that to the one you love instead of the one you never cared about or never noticed?" She frowned but bowed down so he won't be able to see her crying.

"Did I say I'm done talking? No right? As I was saying, what do you think will the girl feel if she hears this?" he asked.

"Maybe she'll be happy that she has someone like you. Maybe she'll be happy that someone will love her forever. Maybe she'll be glad you came to her life." She said softly while crying.

She knows that this won't go anywhere and she doesn't have any clue why the hell is he telling her all of this. So, she just walked away but then, a strong arm grabbed her and turned her around to face him. She looked at him in the eye. "What's the point? I don't need to know it." She yelled at him in hatred.

He hugged her tightly not wanting her to go. She felt a warm body that made her feel she's safe from any harm. She just cried in there. His shirt is soaking wet. "Sasuke you know I love you so much but didn't you know every time you talk about his girl, I felt like your stabbing my heart and crushing it into pieces?" She just continued and continued on crying.

"You really don't understand. Don't you? This girl that I'm talking about is you Sakura. Only you. You never let me finish talking and you're like yelling at me. I love you Sakura and no one else. I will risk everything for you. I'm sorry I've been so rude at you at times. I'm sorry I've been so careless about you at times. I'm sorry I've been ignoring you most of the time. And I really am sorry for not loving you earlier." Sasuke continued hugging her.

She hugged him back and smiled.

"I love you too Susuke" she simply said looking up at him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sasuke's P.O.V.

Now that I have the girl I love, I won't let her walk out of my life. I won't let her get hurt. I won't let her be lonely anymore. I won't give up on her. I will love her forever. I will give her all the happiness even if god takes my happiness away. I will give my life to her. I will risk anything just for her. I will take a good care of her. I will bring the world to her. And I will keep her inside my heart forever and ever. Just her and no one else.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sakura's P.O.V.

Now that I have the guy I love, I won't let him walk out of my life. I won't give up on him. I won't let him down. I will support him in everything. I will give him all the care he needs. I will give the sun to him to lighten up his day. I will love him forever as long as I live. Just him and no one else.

Now that they had what they really wanted, they promised each other that they won't put a limit in their love because it's endless. No one can ever break the bond between them even the troubles that were waiting for them in the future. They had to forget the past, go on with the present, and live with the future.


End file.
